Human Influenza
by YumestarGerman
Summary: A year after weirdmageddon Bill Cipher finds himself back in his dimensions, but all his friends are sick and he is the only one who can help them, but his enemy has other plans and sent him back to Gravity Falls as a human and with the flu. At least the pines find him...
1. Bill's friends

**Hey, guys… This is my first fanfiction I wrote in English, so be nice to me and my work**

A year after Seltsamageddon had passed, and finally I was freed from this statue. It had been hard to bear all this boredom, but now I was free. In addition, I was now back in my world, which was instead of 2D, now 3D. I remained a yellow, crazy triangle, but what does it matter? At least I had freed my dimension. I decided to float a little through my dimension. A lot had changed. The ground was bare and cracked. He was covered with muddy clods of earth, which I kicked away. A clod of earth hit a bare tree, which fell over it. I just laughed at it. Destruction was hilarious! I still hovered over the boiling hot lava, to the dwelling-place of my friends. Everyone had their own apartment exept for me. I didn't use to sleep because it was too boring for me. I was bored with a little too much, but no matter. Now I just wanted to visit my old mates 8-ball and maybe use it as a dartboard. Let's see what I would play with him. Of course, it would be fun to throw him with darts or something, but I stayed honestly loose. Stress was not my thing at all. So I hovered over to the apartment of my yellow monster mob and rang for fun so 30 times.

"Bill, come in. The door is open as always," someone shouted annoyedly from the inside of the room. I grinned inside. At my ring all recognized me. Besides, I was the only one who used the bell at all. Well, you had to be a bit polite.

Then I opened the door with my psycho-powers and hovered into my friend's apartment. It was spacious and looked quite cozy, but there was missing somewhere the fun. The furniture was all dull brown and the walls had a white wallpaper pattern to fall asleep! I looked around for my friend and finally found him on the sofa of people's leather.

"Ha ha, Hey, 8-ball how is it?" I asked in my loose, crazy way.

"Not so good, I'm sick," the yellow monster answered.

When I looked at it, I noticed his red eyes and red nose. He had to caught a cold, as my omniscience betrayed me. 8-Ball sighed in a handkerchief and this sound was just amusing! It sounded like a train that just rolled down an abyss - A beautiful sound!

"Hm. Do you need something?" I wanted to know uninterested.

"A few handkerchiefs would not be bad."

"You can have it." I conjured up a pack of handkerchiefs from nothing. "For friends, I do everything."

"Do you make me a tea, Bill?" 8-ball asked cautiously.

"Good." I growled a little sour. I was not the servant of my joy, but somehow I also wanted to help him, or better say; I had to help him. After all, I was the dictator of the monsters and always had a good leadership position. Besides, it would not be difficult to make tea. So I went into 8-ball's kitchen, boiled up water, put on some herbs that would help to be omniscient and touched the stuff together. After all, -wonderful- came a custom called Camille tea. I went back to the living room with a cup of this miracle and handed the cup to my friend.

"By the way ..." 8-ball sipped the tea. "The other monsters are sick, too, and are sure to be happy about your help."

I sighed and massaged my eyes first. That could not be real! I should help someone? Completely free? But finally, I was persuaded and was now at home by Teeth and cooked him sugar-free tea. Hours passed and I had all my hands full! I had to do things, make tea, read storys and everything else! Every monster was sick with something else! Only I, the dream demon, was the only one who was not sick and had to help. Well, it was my friends and somehow I wanted and I could help them. They only had me and then I had to help. Towards evening I was really tired for the first time. My infinite powers had reached the limit and I rested a little on the hot floor. I just loved heat and everything else which was dangerous. But suddenly the earth trembled and I suspected bad things. Since I was here, there was a young witch who wanted to own my dimension. I could always strike her back, but this time I had no chance.

"Ha, Bill Cipher, well, are you at the end of your powers?" She asked in a demonic tone, hovering a few yards ahead of me. Her long witchcraft adorned the ground, and her hideous black angel wings were spread out. I got up and looked at her angrily.

"Go away from my dimension please!" I said angrily.

"You're cute, Cipher, but what's going to make a small triangle against me?" She laughed cruelly, and in me rose uncontrollable rage, but I could not play it.

"Get out of here, I warn you," I threatened, and was about to crush them.

"Uh ... I'm afraid now, your friends are sick and you're like that, maybe you can not get it, but your powers are already dwindling."

"Stop it!" I went to her, but she took out a wand and held me back. She hurled me against a tree.

"I will not stop until your dimension belongs to me, I will banisch you now, then you can really relax and die!" She opened a portal and I was moved. I did not understand what was happening, but I still wanted to fight ...

... until everyone around me became white.


	2. Bill is back!

On the edge of a forest in Oregon lay a blond-haired boy near the Mystery Shack. His brittle hair waved to the beat of the wind, and he leaned against a large stone. His face was pale and colorless, but his cheeks glowed red in fever. The blonde trembled, though he had a warm, yellow sweater with his real self, a yellow triangle with only one eye, a black hat, and a yellow cane; Bill Cipher. Perhaps he was cold because he wore only blue shorts and did not wear socks or shoes. He whimpered softly, his two eyes closed, and he murmured tangled things to himself. Bill Cipher was sick.

 **Bill Cipher's PoV**

I hovered in the middle of a white room. I was so incredibly hot here and suddenly I didn't like the heat anymore. I tried to move, but my triangular body did not move. What had happened to me? I tried to move again, but I had no control over myself. What had Felicita done to me? If I catch this witch! Uh ... pain. What happened to me here?

"Leave me free, Felicita!" I cried aloud, but my voice was echoed from the walls. It came back to me and gave me headache.

Why was this pain unbearable? I was a dream demon without weaknesses! Why could not I bear this heat? Did I just imagine it all?  
The room suddenly moved in motion and I became so strange - terribly strange, not crazy strange. The space changed colors, from blue to red, from red to yellow, from yellow to green, and so on. Colorful bubbles flew around and every time they burst, it gave an ear deafening noise. I tried to escape the illusion, but no matter where I looked, there was no escape. Where the heck was I? Suddenly the room changed to a fiery red tone and I was incredibly hot again. But somehow it was cold, but only a little. I had the feeling that I would melt! My golden color reflected the flames around me.

"It's so hot, please let me go, I have to help my friends," I cried softly, but there was no answer. I was caught ...

 **Bill's PoV: over  
**  
It was 9:00 am and the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap in the forest would soon open. A 16-year-old teenager cheerfully hummed a song while she went to work. She was wearing a green checkered shirt, a pair of jeans, and a brown woodcock-bear. It was Wendy. Her song muttered as she saw the blond-haired boy muttering muddled stuff.

"Listen to me, let me go!" He muttered, and found himself in a restless sleep.

Wendy dropped the motif on his sweater and she made a step back. "Cipher," she hissed angrily. "Better I tell Dipper and Mabel," thought the girl and ran into the Mystery Shack.

"People, you will not believe me, but Bill Cipher is in front of the Mystery Shack!" She blurted out of the teenager.

"What?" Dipper straightened from the carpet and turned off the TV.

"Hey, you can not do that, it's going to be exciting," Mabel muttered, trying to get the remote.

"Mabel, we have other problems, Bill Cipher has returned, you know, he wanted to destroy us and so did."

"I know, dumb, but tell me what are we going to do now?" The brown-haired girl said, looking at her brother with a smile.

"I do not know, let's ask Ford," the boy with the blue cap answered to his twin sister and turned to Wendy. "You are best left here and tell Stan."

"Understand" Wendy explained, running into the souvenir shop.

"Gronkle Ford, Gronkle Ford. There's an incredible news!" Dipper burst with the word through the door of Ford's room, which he and Mabel had discovered the last summer holidays when the two had quarreling.

"Bill Cipher is here again!", Mabel cried and came out behind Dipper.

"What?! that is completely impossible ... We've already defeated Bill, where is he?", Shocked the old mythologist.

"In front of the Mystery Shack," the brown-haired boy replied.

"Let's not waste any time," Ford said, taking a few guns from his table.

The three ran as fast as they could outside the forest. Already they saw the yellow, which strongly distinguished from the environment . Ford pulled a black, round weapon, which was already charging a blue beam.

"Stay close behind me," he told the children, pushing her back. There was a deep tension in the air among the three. Bill was unpredictable and they all knew that.

Slowly, the three approached the apparent monster, which now turned out to be a blond-haired boy. But everyone knew that it was the triangel-shaped dream demon.

"Why do you torture me, I did not do anything to you, what do you want from my dimension, just leave them alone, and my friends too!" The boy muttered uneasily and shrugged.

Ford aimed at the boy, but finally took the gun down. Even if he was a dangerous monster, it could only be inhuman to kill him now without doing anything. In addition, Bill was not exactly in a pleasant state, as the actor's researcher noticed, and that was simply a matter of his humanity.

"Listen to me, Dipper. If I tell you, you're going to hit Bill, okay?" Ford handed the gun to his grandnephew, and the latter nodded at him.

Slowly, Ford approached the irritated, restless boy. When he arrived at Bill, he cautiously knelt before the patient and felt his head. "Fever," he muttered quietly, straightening up. "We need to get him to the Mystery Shack, I need to sort out some questions with him, but we still have to be careful," Ford told the youngers.

The old man took the blond into his arms and carefully carried him to the Mystery Shack. The boy came nearer to him and seemed to be calmer. It was as if Ford had done something, so Bill became calmer.

"Gronkle Ford, what about Bill, he's totally pale," Mabel wanted to know.

"I do not know, but he really does not look good," Ford said with a glance to the boy in his arm. Was it really the yellow, crazy triangle they knew from before?

"Can we really trust him, I mean, maybe he trick us," Dipper said skeptically, and also glanced at Bill.

"We have no choice but not to leave a fevered child alone in the forest, even if it wanted to destroy the whole world," Ford replied, opening the Mystery Shack door. Fortunately the unicorn charm had subsided after a few months.

"Bill has a fever, is not that bad?" The brown-haired asked excitedly, worrying about the poor, sick Bill Cipher.

"Yes, absolutely bad." Dipper grumbled in irony. "Do you even think he nearly killed us?"

"Now be gentle children, we do not want any problems with someone here." Ford was as quiet as she entered the Mystery Shack, the hut of the Mysteries.


	3. Awoken from the illusion

Fortunately, the Mystery Shack was completely empty in the early morning so that this humanized triangle could not attract attention. It would be bad enough for the folks in Gravity Falls to know that this one-eyed dream demon was back.

"Is this human Bill?" asked an old, insipid voice. Grunkle Stan just came out of the living room to the gift shop. "What do this crazy creature in my house?" Stanley's reaction was easy to understand, after all, Bill Cipher wanted to kill his beloved grandnephew and his beloved grandniece – just for fun.

"Yeah, that's Bill," Dipper said excitedly. Ford could not and would not answer, since he finally hold that sick child, who was being talked about.

"Grunkle Stan, Bill's got a fever, he's sick, please leave him here, please!" Begged the brown-haired girl, clinging to her grand-uncle. "Please!"

"It's all right, child." Grunkle Stan sighed easily and freed himself from the grasp of the brown-haired. He turned to his twin brother, Ford. "But you're responsible for Bill and the kids, I do not want the two of them to be hurt."

"All right, Stanley, I'll take care of Dipper and Mabel, they're also my family," Ford said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Grunkle Stan!", Thanked Mabel and embraced her great-uncle again.

"It's all right, dear," said Mr. Mystery.

The brown-haired girl detached herself from the embrace and ran to her brother.

"I'll keep my eyes on Bill," Dipper assured his grand-uncle, throwing a skeptical glance at the blonde.

"Children, follow me." Ford called and walked to his room with Bill in his arms. The two siblings followed him quietly.

When the old researcher arrived in his room, he laid the blond, sick boy on the long, orange couch, which was under the window in this room. Dipper and Mabel remained behind and stood at the open door. Ford knelt at the sick boy and shook his shoulder lightly. On the round side table lay the loaded weapon and was ready for the old researcher. He knew, maybe Bill would attack him.

"Bill!" He said softly, trying to awaken the human triangle.

Bill Cipher's PoV

Something or someone called my name. I looked around and was glad that these bright colors had stopped. Something felt so soft and so cuddly, but still this unendurable heat that rose to my head.

"Bill!" I heard again this quiet, penetrating voice. Then suddenly I remembered what voice it was. But I could not believe it.

"Ford?" I mumbled softly and uncertainly, because I did not know if that was right.

Suddenly the surroundings changed again and the whiteness disappeared slowly. I found myself back in a room. I recognized a green carpet and some bare walls. In front of me was a narrow person in a brown, broken lab coat. That was impossible. Where was I?  
What happened to me? Why is Ford here now? I was slightly panicked and in total confusion. Everything was different. My body suddenly felt so different. My arms and legs felt weak and powerless. Suddenly I was much bigger and everything seemed so different. I felt this soft fabric. Apparently I lay on something soft. But when I learned to feel? How long have I been hovering? What was going on here? Why did I know about nothing?

"Bill, do you hear me?" Ford asked me, his voice sounding loudly through my head. Why did my head hurt so much? Was there something in the heat?

"Yes," I replied as I noticed how my voice sounded. It no longer sounded and no longer echoed. That was awful! This was not my voice, but why did it came from me? What the heck went wrong with me?

Suddenly I gave off some crazy sound from me. It almost sounded like a squeal and I could not restrain it. Again and again I had to give this sound from me and that was really exhausting. I always had strange feelings ... Wait! Feelings? When did I get this feelings? What was wrong with me? Why did I suddenly know about so few things? Why did I have to breath all the time? What were these strange beats in my chest? What, what, is going on at all? Panic rose inside of me. I was absolutely confused!

"Calm down, Cipher," said Ford's quiet voice. What did this old man want from me? Why should I calm down when he was in my near?

"What is with him, Gronkle Ford?" A female high voice sounded and I guessed it was the voice of shooting star.

"He's probably just confused about us." Ford talked about me and I did not like it.  
Yes, I was confused, but did he have to pronounce it loudly?

"Maybe he'll try to ignore us." This was clearly Pine Tree's annoyed voice, which was just walking through the room. Wait, why was he here?

"Hey, Bill, do you ignore us?" Without warning, this brown-haired girl appeared before my face.

"No," I growled between clenched teeth, although I wondered when I had teeth or why I had a mouth at all.

"Mabel, keep away from him." Ford pulled the stormy girl away from me.

"But he'll react to me," she snapped.

"I do not want you to be infected, whatever Bill has caught," he said. But what exactly did he mean? What was wrong with me? What did I do? Why did Ford know more than I did? Why did they not inform me?


	4. Fever

Bill coughed again and the words panic and fear were written in his eyes. He did not know what was wrong with him, and that brought him in such disquiet.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked quietly between the whole coughts.

"You're sick," the old man explained.

"Yes, and you have a fever," Mabel added worried.

"Dream demons don't get sick!" Bill coughed weakly.

"You know you're human, do you?" Dipper put the facts out.

"What?" The human triangle almost forgot to breathe, and thereby reaped a cough attack. "Impossible.", He blurted out of him, after recovering from the cough fit.

"You did not know?" Ford asked. Bill nodded weakly and coughed again. "That's it, you have not become human on your own." Ford thought exhaustively.

"It was Felicita, my enemy," coughed the coughing boy weakly. "Please, make it stop. I don't wanna be a human!" Bill's eyes were filled with unwanted tears. He could not restrain it.

"Ohh poor guy!" Mabel tried to comfort him, but she was held back by Ford.

"I do not know how to do this, first we must get you back by health," the researcher said, sighing.

"What will become of my friends? They are all sick and need me!" Bill's hoarse voice grew quieter and tears streamed over his face.

"What do you care about others when you're sick yourself?" Said the brown-haired boy with the blue cap uncomprehendingly.

Bill wanted to say something, but his voice did not allow it. He sighed and closed his eyes. "This can't be true," he thought, coughing and opening his eyes again.

"Dipper, Can you get a fever thermometer from the bathroom?" Ford asked his grandnephew and he agreed. Dipper ran out of the room.

"And what can I do, Grunkle Ford?", Mabel wanted to know excitedly.

"Well ... I just do not have a job for you," the researcher explained. The girl let her head hang. Ford just turned to the blond boy. "Can you sit upright?"

"Have to do?" Bill asked quietly, not convinced at all.

"Bill, there's no time for your tricks," the mythologist replied, bringing the blond sitting of his own way. He took his arms and leaned against the back of the sofa. Bill just looked at him with half-open eyes. His arms hung limp and he seemed to be asleep every minute. He coughed again and again without ever bothering to hold his hand against it. Mabel sat next to him on the sofa and this time Ford seemed to accept it.

"Hey, Bill, my grand-uncle is getting you healthy." She smiled at Bill.

"Do not give him false hopes, Mabel, do not forget, he's a dangerous monster and he's just so quiet because he has a fever," the mythologist said gravely. His eyes sparkled through his black glasses.

"Is that right, Bill?" Mabel asked with a wondered look at the boy.

"I do not know," he murmured, coughing.

"I'm back, and I have the thermometer!" Dipper said, coming into the room. He handed the silver thermometer to his grand-uncle.

Ford straightened up a little and was about to be in good shape with Bill. "Please open your mouth!"

"What is that?" Bill asked with fear in his eyes. He did not like this silver thing of glass. It looked strange. "I do not want that in my mouth."

"This is a fever thermometer, it measures your temperature when you're sick," the brown-haired said.

"I do not want this thing," muttered the feverish child with his soft, mournful voice.

"Bill, open your mouth," Ford ordered urgently.

"Just say Ah!" The girl advised beside him.

"I do not want this thing." The same words came out of the blond boy again and again.

"You know, that does not take us any further, I need to know how high your fever is," Ford said urgently. "You can now do it voluntarily, or we must force you."

"But I do not want that!" Bill sounded desperate and his eyes filled with tears.

"Children, hold him tight," Ford said sternly, and the two twins reacted immediately. Dipper threw himself on the sofa, holding Bill on the left, while Mabel looked to the right. The blonde boy suspected bad things.

Ford pushed the fever thermometer gently into the mouth of the stubborn child. Bill tried to defend himself with all his remaining strength, but the 13-year-old twins were stronger than the sick 10-year-old. They finally got the fever thermometer in his mouth. The human triangle began to cry. Tears rolled down his glowing cheeks. He was so afraid of this thermometer because he did not know what it was. He thought this was a death weapon or something like that. The Pines just wanted to get rid of him and now they had the best chances. Why did not they use it?

"Hey, it's not that bad, Bill," Mabel consoled him, leaning against Bill's warm body. But the earlier triangle did not stop with the tears.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Dipper furiously. He simply had no understanding for this crazy triangle, which had once turned him into a hand doll.

After a few minutes, the thermometer emitted a beep that made the boy flinch. Ford took the thermometer from Bill's mouth and looked at the display. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the result...

"40.2 ° C", Ford read from the display of the fever thermometer. "It's a little bad."

"What?" Bill muttered a little with fear and opened his half-open eyes a little more.

"So high?" Mabel blurted as she slapped her hand in front of her mouth. With a worried look she looked at the pale, coughing boy, on whose forehead a bunch of sweat beads had gathered. He was clearly sick.

"Children, it's best to go down from the sofa now, no matter what Bill has, it's certainly contagious," Ford said seriously.

Dipper did not let this be said twice, and immediately jumped down from the sofa and took a few steps away from the patient. He did not want to risk himself getting sick. But the brown-haired girl did not want to go down.

"Mabel, please be so kind and get a few cold, wet towels and a few dry ones out of the bathroom." Grunkle Ford ordered his grandniece.

"I hurry!" She cried, jumping off the sofa quickly. She ran out of the room and she could be heard walking up the stairs.

Meanwhile, the old mythologist Bill brought a pleasant reclining position. The poor, sick boy lay on his right side, his eyes glittering to the two Pines. He coughed again. His cough sounded dry and exactly as if the dream demon were trying to cough his lungs out. The coughing did not do well at all and he himself did not even know what that was. Maybe he should just ask.

"What is that funny sound that always comes from me?" Bill asked between his coughing. Immediately everyone knew what was meant by it; His cough.

"Oh come on, you surely already heard something of cough." Said Dipper uncomprehendingly. The all-knowing demon really did not know what cough was?

"Yeah, but I've got it?" Bill asked with an innocent, scratchy voice.

"I'm pretty sure, Bill," Ford said quietly.

"Is that bad?" Bill wanted to know with fear in his eyes.

"Well, as you can see, cough is actually a defensive reflex of the body, something useful, but your dry cough is just painful."

"I know," the former triangle muttered, looking carefully at the green carpet. His head ached horribly, his arms and legs felt weak and powerless, and the cough tormented him.

"Hey, Bill, why do not you try to sleep?" Dipper suggested, hoping the dream daemon would finally rest.

"Dream demons do not need sleep," the former monster said softly.

"You're a human now and humans need sleep, especially when you're sick," the brown-haired boy explained.

"How can I sleep?"

"What?! You don't know how to sleep?" "Something like you call yourself omniscient?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Ford, do you tell me?" Bill asked softly in his voice.

"So sleep is complicated, but in your case, just close your eyes and the rest comes by itself," Ford said.

Bill closed his eyes and wished to sleep, but then suddenly the door opened and he opened his eyes at the same time.

"Here I am again!" Cried Mabel with two stacks of cloths in her hand.

"Oh, Mabel, Bill was just sleeping," Dipper sourly hissed.

"Alright," Bill muttered in half sleep.

"Well done, Mabel," Ford praised her and took the cloths. At first he felt the boy's feet. "Too cold," he thought, putting a cold cloth on the glowing forehead of Bill instead. He heard a faint murmur, which should be called "thank you".

With Bill Cipher, there was a little cool down. He was not so hot anymore and he felt a little bit better.

"Do you think you're ready to answer a few questions?" The old researcher asked, but Bill shook his head. He was not ready at all. His head threatened to explode, his throat was dry and felt like nails. He felt weak and powerless.  
"Okay, I can understand, you're sure to get something from this morning, it would be best if you sleep a little," the researcher advised and Bill nodded.  
"And you kids, go out and play something, I'll have to pay attention to Bill."

Dipper and Mabel left Ford's room, but not without a last look at Bill. He looked completely sick. His face was pale, his eyes looked tired, and his sweat dripped. It had caught him.  
The former triangle closed his eyes and thought of all his friends, who he now abandoned. Do not imagine what Felicita would do with them. Bill felt even worse. He was completely disappointed by himself. But soon he fell asleep...

 **So this was the four and five chapter of Human Influenza. I hope you like it and left a little review, so I found motivation for writing a new chapter.**

 **See you later,**

 **Yumestar**


	5. Alone with your enemy

After Dipper and Mabel had left the room, Ford took a chair out of the corner and sat down to Bill. It was pure precaution that he stayed here and watched him. There was the suspicion that Cipher was only pretending this disease and planned something against the Pines. Of course, the old scientist wanted to prevent this by all means, because his family was very important to him. But the yellow, now human triangle should be really sick, so he had to help him. He had many doctor titles, so it was a kind of duty to help the sick child. Bill was also young and probably did not have any real parents. Besides, since Weirdmageddon, no one else would help him. So the Pines had to let him stay and as long as he did not cause any damage they could do this. The blonde was fallen asleep on the sofa. His silent snoring filled the room. He had laid his head on his arms and drooled a little through the slightly opened mouth. A wild tress covered the wet cloth, which was to lower his fever. You could really say that Bill looked really sweet when he slept. Even Ford became a little weak at the sight of the sick child.

"I just hope you get better soon." He whispered softly to the sleeping child and stroked the boy's hair.  
Bill smiled easily in his sleep because he had not felt lonely since that moment.

Bill enjoyed the good repose. His thoughts were empty, and every pain ceased for this sleeping phase. He did not have to cough anymore and everything was so quiet and peaceful. He was in his own little dream world full of magic and fun. Everything was kept in gold and left a wonderful impression on him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ford stood up and opened the door. In front of the wooden door stood his brother Stanley. Immediately he saw that Bill slept and lowered his voice accordingly.

"Do you know what's going on with the dream demon?" The old man asked softly.

"Not quite, Stanley, he's got a fever and cough, it could be something bad," Ford told him, whispering to not disturbed Bill.

"Then just make sure the children do not get infected with him, and I just wanted to know if you were in control of the situation."

"I'll take care of the kids, and yes, I've got everything under control."

"Yes, I see, but before I forget: I'm with the kids in the souvenir shop, if you need us." Stanley whispered and closed the door softly.

Ford went back and sat back in the chair. Bill was still asleep peacefully. But then he began to tremble. The old man saw how the little one became colder and colder. Ford quickly took a blanket out of his wardrobe and threw the blue fleece blanket over the trembling bunch. Immediately Bill was calm again and snuggled into the warm blanket. In truth, he wanted something to cuddle. The former triangle slept further, and Ford stayed with him all the time until he finally fell asleep. He laid his head gently on Bill's stomach and slept there for a whole time. It took a few hours.

"Ford?" Bill easily opened his eyes and immediately began to cough. Meanwhile, Ford also woke up and recognized where he was.

"Not for bad, I'm probably asleep," he apologized, taking his head from Bill.

"Oh, watching me is certainly boring," Bill replied hoarsely, coughing.

"Right," the man smiled embarrassedly, scratching his back. "Are you ready for a few questions?"

Bill nodded. "Well, how long have you been a human being now?" Ford asked with an insistent voice.

"I do not know." Bill murmured softly and coughed again.

"Hm, you must know since when you were in Gravity Falls?" Ford remained obstinate with his question.

"I really do not know it." The blonde boy paused to cough. "I only know that I was here in this room."

"That's my room, by the way. Do you remember what happened before?" The cunning man wanted to know.

"All the monsters were sick ... I was suddenly so exhausted and then Felicita emerged!" Told Bill with a hoarse, tired voice and with a Cough.

"Who is that?"

"My enemy, she wants my dimension," Bill coughed.

"Your dimension?" Ford asked, puzzled, but it was too much of the actual subject. "Um ... What did she do after that?"

"I've been attacked and said something, but I do not remember any more ..." the boy murmured in dismay.

"Did she use a spell or something like that?" The old man wanted to help him. Bill shook his head as he had to cough too much to answer. Of course Ford noticed this and said to him, "I see you need some rest, I'll ask you a few questions later." The blonde looked at him with wide eyes. Could his enemy really be so sensitive to him? Somehow there was a hook ... "But I want to quickly control your temperature." Ford took the fever thermometer from the side table and looked at Bill. The sick boy had pulled the blanket over his head and tried to hide from the fever thermometer.

"Do-does not have to be," he said small-coughed.

"How long do you really want to do this game with me?" The mythologist said annoyed, shaking his head uncomprehendingly.

"I'm not playing," Bill defended, but was interrupted by the cough.

"You are actung like a sick child!"

"I am a sick child," coughed the boy.

"Well, what are you so afraid of?" Ford tried another way.

"There's poison or something else," Bill murmured.

"Can you take the blanket from your mouth, you hardly understand yourself," said the old man, much annoyed. The blonde took the blanket down and looked at his enemy with frightened eyes.

"You're my enemy and you want to kill me with it!" Bill said a little sourly, but he came over, quivering, as he had to cough.

"Oh, come on, you're a sick child and I would not do anything to you."

"For real?" Bill looked at him in surprise.

"For real." Ford smiled at him briefly and returned a weaker smile from the earlier triangle. "Will you please open your mouth to me now?"

Bill hesitantly opened his mouth and got the thermometer gently inserted into his mouth this time. He looked with a feverish glance to the old man whose friend he used to be. Was Cipher really a liar? Could friendship begin again? Or was it just his fever that triggered that desire in him? After a few minutes, Ford took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Still quite high, 39.8ºC but it has already fallen a little bit. It would be best if the temperature remains so," explained Ford added.


	6. Cuddle

"Would you like to drink something now?" Ford asked helpfully putting away the fever thermometer.

"Maybe a glass of water," Bill muttered with half-closed eyes. He wanted to sleep again, but some chill didn't sound bad.

"Well, I'll get you one." The old researcher stood up and went to the door. "But you stay here and do not move from the place until I am there," he added sternly. Then he left his room and left the former triangle alone.

With the calmness spreading in the room, the blond boy began to fall asleep. His eyes closed completely and he snored softly to himself. In his sleep, he coughed softly, but it did not seem to bother him. His blond hair fell on his forehead.  
A few minutes later, Ford came back to his room with a glass of water in his hand and found his enemy fortunately sleeping. At least Bill had once listened to him. The old researcher shook lightly on the shoulder of the sleeping boy to produce a gentle waking. Bill opened his eyes slightly and wanted to close them again.

"Hey, Bill, here's your glass of water," the man said softly to him.

"Will you help me?" The sick child muttered, and Ford knew what was meant. He helped the patient sit halfway straight, and sat down next to the sick boy. Bill leaned against him gratefully and got the cool glass pressed into his hands. So he could let some of the cool liquid run into his dry mouth without having to make too much trouble. Ford was careful not to have the 10-year-old drank too hastily. After Bill had emptied the half-glass, he cuddled himself a little to the brown, patched lab furniture. He just looked for a little warmth and security with someone and the researcher was also close to him. He handed Ford the half-full glass, and he placed it on the side table, if he wanted something to drink later. Bill came closer to the old man and leaned his hot head against his shoulder. He coughed a little on the old leather, and that was something the old mythologist didn't like so much.

"If it is your plan to put me and my family ..." the researcher did not come up with his sentences, because a crushing voice interrupted him.

"I need ... just something to cuddle ... A little warmth ... security ... you're perfect ..." Bill muttered in half sleep. Ford sighed for a long time and tried to get the feverish little triangle human away from him, but Bill clawed slightly on his arm and was difficult to shake off by the perfect position. He seemed to enjoy to hang on to his enemy. Ford finally gave up and took the grass-green pillow instead and put it under Bill's head, before the boy still stilled him. Then he threw the blue blanket over the sick something and let it sleep a little. Finally, the old researcher even put an arm around the blond and laid his head on his chest. Bill continued to sleep peacefully, unconsciously to whom he was lying. He only enjoyed the warmth, the cuddling, and the security. In the end, Ford also fall asleep, as Bill's silent snoring somehow pulled him to sleep. Together, the two slept on the sofa in Ford's room.

After a few hours, Mabel wanted to see how the sick Bill went so, and asked her twin brother to go to Grunkle Ford's room.

"He is surely perfectly fine!" Said Dipper annoyed. He did not worry about the old, crazy triangle at all.

"And if he does not feel well?" Mabel said.

"Then ... Then Ford cares about him, and we do not need to get sick either."

"We're not going to get sick already, and come on!" The brown-haired girl was about to open the door. When she and her brother entered the room, their eyes widened and she smiled broadly. "Oh, how cute!" She shrieked as she saw them on the sofa. Mabel could have gone out with joy.

Bill had stuck to Ford. He snored softly and snuggled to the warm leather of the lab coat. He looked so peaceful and calm. Ford had steered himself against the sofa, and leaned forward with an arm from the sofa. He also slept peacefully while holding the blond boy in his arm. Both looked so incredibly cute and sweet, as they were father and son.

"Ford?" Dipper wondered, who was standing at the door, while his twin sister was already standing on the sofa and marveled at the two. Something like that was not seen every day. Shortly after the boy's call, Ford opened his eyes, frightened, and put his black glasses right. Then he noticed the blond boy, who seemed to be getting more and more warmth and so with him.

"Oh, children," he said softly. "It's not like you're thinking now."

"This is sooo cute!" His grandniece interrupted him.

"That's crazy," Dipper said. "He's your enemy, isn't he?" He was skeptical about his big-cat, or rather; Against Bill Cipher.

"Because he's still a young child and just looking for some protection, and yes, he's still my enemy," Ford said, straightening a little without bothering Bill.

"Then, why do you hold him in the arm?" Dipper still said skeptically.

"Well, Bill has cuddled with me and it was hard to get rid of him, I had to tolerate it, so I did not want that either." The old man said the truth.

"This is really cute!" Thought the 13-year-old girl loudly.

"No, Mabel is not, Bill is just crazy and sick," Dipper took the wrong hopes.

"S-Sorry, Ford." Bill muttered half-asleep, opened his eyes and rubbed her first. Through the conversation, or rather the discussion, he had woken up and coughed hard into Ford's lab furniture.  
"I also do not know what was wrong with me," said the sleepy something with a soft, hoarse, excusatory voice.

"Well, could you please keep a little distance from me, or do you want me to get sick either?" Ford's voice did not sound like joking, so Bill slipped a few inches from the old man before falling onto the sofa in the other direction. His head landed a little unsettled on the sofa, and his naked feet were now on his knees. The old professor stood up and brought the miserable heap into a more favorable position. Bill took the arm of the mythologist and tried to cuddle. Ford pulled his arm away, a little disgusted with Bill's cuddle, and looked at him a bit sour. "What is it, Bill?" He asked. The two children stared at the former triangle.

"I need something to cuddle," muttered the feverish child and tried the same with Ford now on the blue blanket. But the old man took away the blanket, as the blonde seemed to have very high fever. It was evening and no wonder, because with children the temperature in the evening always rose somewhat more. The light of the sun was only passing through the windows, and the room was darkened anyway.

"What are you up to now?" Dipper asked, looking at the patient.

"Are you cuddling with me?" Bill's desperate eyes met the frightened gaze of the young Pines.

"Never in life!", Dipper replied and wanted to leave the room completely. Fortunately, he was far enough away from the febrile child.

"What's the matter with you?" Ford said, feeling the slightest thought of Bill's forehead. He tried to keep the greatest distance as possible to the blonde.

"If you don't know ..." Bill said, but he was interrupted by his terrible cough. "I want to cuddle!"

Ford ignored the sick child's answer and took his hand from his forehead. "No wonder you're hot," he said, preparing another cold cover.

"Grunkel Ford, can I cuddle with him?", Mabel asked excitedly and looked to the sick cuddly mad human.

"No, you could be infected with him," Ford answered, putting the cold cloth on Bill's forehead. The boy was still trying to cudge the old man, but the distance between them was too big.

"Oh, please," said Mabel, disappointed.

"I will not let him infect you, but if you want to help him ... Do you have an old plush toy?" Ford asked.

"Sure, is it for Bill?"

"Yeah, that will probably keep him from cuddling us," Ford said with a distant look to the sick boy.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Said the brown-haired girl and ran out of the room.

"That is, you really do not like it when Bill cuddles you, and I totally misunderstood," the 13-year-old said.

"Yeah, you've got the point, he's my enemy and I do not trust him," Ford replied.

Unconscious of the two, these words met the weak boy and a few tears rolled from his face as he coughed. His heart began to ache. It was a pain, because Cipher had never felt it. It was not an external pain, but he came deep inside him. He prepared tears, hopelessness and grief. "You hate me!" The boy mumbled softly, hardly understandably.

Only now did Ford and Dipper realize the many tears in his face and it produced compassion for the two. Bill was a vulnerable, sick, lonely child who only sought protection from someone. Even Dipper seemed to show some pity as he cast a worried look at the weeping. This time, however, Ford did not understand. Bill had done the same with him years ago; Just let him down, lie and leave.

"You're not five years more," the old researcher said, holding a stubborn, unconcerned look at the boy.  
Bill did not know what to answer and coughed instead. The tears continued to flow. He felt so helpless and alone. This is exactly how his friends now felt.

"Here I am again!", Mabel shouted happily with a smile on her face, but she missed when she saw Bill. In her hand she held a medium-sized teddy bear for the blond. "What happened?" She asked worried and hurried to the sofa on the Bill lay. "Bill is a total crying!" Dipper said, crossing her arms.

"That's not nice, Dipper, he's a human like us now, and he's sick too!" His sister said, looking at Ford.  
"You have to comfort him, Grunkel Ford. He is the one who loves you!" The old man looked to his niece and gave himself a beating. Somehow he had pity on the weeping boy. He knelt down to Bill and stroked his back. Still, the blonde looked at him disappointed.

"Hey, it's all right, Bill." He whispered lovingly to the little one and looked at him with a smile. Bill turned his gaze from the old scientist. "Mabel, give me the cuddly toy!" The old man said to his grandmother and got the brown teddy bear pressed into his hand. "Would you like to cuddle with the teddy?" He asked the blond boy and finally he was looked at. Bill nodded and finally stopped the wine. Ford pressed the boy's hand into his hand, and Bill gratefully grateful. He looked away from the old man and tenderly embraced the teddy. At least one consoled him.

"Thank you, Shooting Star." Bill whispered between the cough and the girl.

"I'll help you," Mabel said kindly, stroking slightly through Bill's warm hair.


End file.
